


Misplaced

by Leni



Series: Makes Three [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: To Rumpelstiltskin’s relief, the cursed boy still enjoyed stories of wizards and ogres and dragons...





	Misplaced

To Rumpelstiltskin’s relief, the cursed boy still enjoyed stories of wizards and ogres and dragons, glancing at him with wide, dark eyes as the tale was spun. He had stopped sniffling, and though he didn’t look happy to be in the pawnshop darkened back room, at least he’d stopped asking for his mother.

Rumpelstiltskin made a mental note to get Belle a cell phone. He hadn’t made an habit of looking after the boy when they’d been in the Dark Castle, and it was even less enjoyable when William was half terrified of him.

For that alone, Regina would bleed when the curse broke.

“William!”

Ah. His housekeeper had arrived.

The grapevine had taken its time reaching her with the news that Graham had brought the boy to Gold’s when he hadn’t found his mother at home.

“In here, Miss French,” he called out, unsurprised when Belle barged in through the curtain before he’d finished the sentence. She had eyes only for her son, rushing in to scoop the boy into her arms and kiss his cheeks repeatedly. Rumpelstiltskin looked on for a moment, feeling out of place despite the familiarity of the scene. Where Belle had always welcomed him to be part of her miniature family, his housekeeper tensed when she saw him, obviously wishing him elsewhere.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Gold.”

“A wasted one, more like.“ The words alone helped him keep his distance. He had no doubt that one of Regina’s tricks had come into play, and she would be watching for results. Belle needed to be seen leaving the pawnshop in a righteous snit.  “Next time you misplace your boy, madam, be so kind as to warn me beforehand.”

Belle would have laughed at the absurdity of the request.

The one time she lost her boy at the market, she’d panicked and yelled Rumpelstiltskin’s name in the middle of the street, sending townspeople and visitors stampeding to the nearest shelter available. A summoned toy, and a simple charm placed on it had led to the baker’s house, where another little boy had promised fresh buns to his friend.

“Let’s remember to keep him well-fed,” Rumpelstiltskin had commented, indulging into a rare tickle at the boy’s tummy, “even if it’ll empty my stores.”

Just as aware of the full larder in the castle, and the platefuls of sliced fruits and biscuits that were served for breakfast every morning, Belle had shaken her head and laughed, then asked him to return them home so market day could resume.

The Dark Castle had been home.

This pawnshop was regarded as enemy territory.

Belle stood stiffly, clutching onto her boy. “I apologize for the inconvenience, sir.”

Rumpelstiltskin glanced away, unable to witness the thread of terror that ran deep in this caricature of his lover. He wished he knew what torture Regina had conjured for her, that even after Emma had been in town for weeks, Belle’s curse wouldn’t bend in the slightest.

“Just go, dearie,” he said tiredly, turning to the shelves as a blunt dismissal.

The rustle of the curtain announced her departure, though he heard the boy’s voice before they left the storefront: “Mama! Mama! Ogres are real! And wizards fight them and win!”

Rumpelstiltskin released a wistful sigh.

An army of ogres.

Now that had been so easy!

 

The End  
25/12/18

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, please!


End file.
